A Few Good Men
AFGM “A.FEW.GOOD.MEN” is a online gaming clan playing on PC,XBOX and PS3. Their current website is: www.afgmonline.com. You can contact AFGM by their website or Email: noctrigger@yahoo.com. ' Goal ' AFGM’s goal has always been to create a safe postive and mature online gaming experence. ' History ' Formation and early years: 1995-2004 The clan AFGM “A.FEW.GOOD.MEN” was founded on October 16 1995 in the PC game Mechwarrior 2. The three founders Fox910 aka “Trigger”, JediX and Wingzero aka “Wingman” where tired of the lack of discipline found in most online clans at the time. After a very successful tournament event held by Activision for MW 2 the clan AFGM was labeled one of the top 10 clans in the Mechwarrior franchise. A year after the last expansion “Mercenaries” the clan “Now more than 15 members” decided to move towards the upcoming Command and conquer franchise. Command and Conquer was a RTS designed by the popular Studio Westwood. The clan in the first year of the second expansion was able to gain the 7th spot in the rankings. AFGM stayed in the RTS command and conquer for the most part of 5 years. Along with COC the clan played Star Trek Bridge commander and Quake. In the year 2004 the clan had grew to include 4 games and over 20 players. A few members had decided to make a move to console games mainly the new 3rd person shooter Star Wars Battlefront. After two of the original founders made a move to the Playstation 2, this caused the clan to go into a civil war between members. Finally the clan decided to make a split between the PC players and the PS2. The PC group along with founder JediX “now a completely different AFGM clan” went on to become a very successful PC clan spanning into World of Warcraft. The console group lead by Fox910 “known as Triggerlewis at this point” and Wingzero had started the new AFGM console clan in Star wars Battlefront. Battlefront era: AFGM’s start in Starwars Battlefront 1 was slow. During this peroid AFGM had many clan battles with little success. Due to the clan having a rough showing in SWBF1 the few orginal members went back to PC games leaving the two founders “Trigger and Wingman”. The clan did have a little success in the Online ranking. One of the founders Trigger was ranked number 1 in headshots for 4 months in a row. In trying establish relations with other clans. AFGM hosted the first and only Sniper tournament of SWBF1. The tournament “ALL STAR SNIPER TOURNAMENT” was very successful with the clan VG winning. Almost every clan in SWBF1 was represented sadly this would be the last tournament hosted for SWBF1. Battlefront II era: 2005 (In work) Merger with NOC: 2006 (In work) Post Merger period 2006-2009 (In work) Return Of A.FEW.GOOD.MEN: 2010-present (In work) 'Games the clan is/was represented in ' MechWarrior 2 Command and Conquer Star Trek: Bridge Commander Star Wars: Battlefront Star Wars: Battlefront II Battlefield: Modern Combat II Gears of War Gears of War 2 Halo 3 Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare 2 Battlefield: Bad Company StarCraft 2 Current members ''' Trigger Wingman StarScream (Shadow) Raven Alpha Homer Jaguar LoneWolf Kong Doomgaze '''Notable former or inactive members ACE KnightHawk Doofy Bandit JediX 'External links ' www.afgmonline.com Category:Clans Category:SWBF2 Category:SWBF1